Greek geeks
by Poseidonsdaughterofsea
Summary: Percy Jackson is a greek geek, but none of his friends are, so he joins this camp called Camp Half-Blood, with greek geeks. He will stay there for 2 months. ( June 20th - August 20th) He meets new people and get to know them pretty well.
1. 1 Chapter - Camp Half-Blood

**Percy's POV**

I woke up half past six in the morning because I was going to this camp. It's based on the Olympian gods. You're supposed to take a test and answere some questions and the results will be a greek god, and the god you get will be the cabin you'll sleep in. There are 12 cabins, and different activities to do every day. I've never been to this camp before, but it's really popular around greek geeks. None of my friends are greek geeks, which I think is really sad because I love greek mythology.

I'm supposed to be in central park at 8, I've got half an hour to get ready, since I live five minutes away from central park, I can go ten minutes before. I packed all my things yesterday, but I don't really need that much, since we'll get some clothes and other things over at the camp. And it's not allowed with any electronics, which I think is pretty good, because then there will be activities instead of people just sitting there on their phones and computers.

I'm leaving in five minutes. Everything is at the frontdoor, and I'm ready to go.

"I'm leaving now, Bye!" I shout as I stand with the bag in my left hand and the doorknob in the other.

"Just a second Percy, I want a hug before you leave" My mother says as she enters through the kitchendoor.

"Okay, but I wont be away for long" I mumble.

"2 months!" My mother laughs. "That's a pretty long time"

"Yes, I know, but it will be okay" I say as I look her in the eyes.

"you're right, I will just miss you lots" She says

"I know, I'll miss you too mom, but I have to go" I gave her a hug and walked towards central park. After 4 minutes I can see the park. On the north side of the park I see the bus. It's a double decker. The bus is painted in orange and on the right side it says 'CAMP HALF-BLOOD'. I take a quick look at the bus and walks up to it. The campers are already in the bus and ready to go. I look at the clock. 7.57. hmmm, they are early. The bus driver grabs my bag and puts it under the bus. Inside of the bus are at least 30 teenagers, but that's only on the bottom floor. There's alot of free spaces but a older kid decides to sit next to me.

"Hi, I'm Grover. What's your name?" The kid asks, he looks almost 20, with an afro.

"Eeeeh, oh, eh, hi I'm Percy" I say, feeling stupid.

"Are you new?" Grover asks.

"Yeah, I just found this camp"

"Cool, we don't often get new kids around. So when we get them it's really cool!" Grover said enthusiastically.

"eeh, ok?" I said, more like a question.

After half an hour on the bus we were finally there. Most of the kids, like every kid except from me, went to a cabin. While they were getting ready, I had to go to the big house. Grover followed me, because I didn't know the way myself.

I'm sitting in the test room answering the questions. There aren't that many questions and they are not hard at all. I'm on 10 out of 20 right now and the question is, 'What's your element?'. It sounds like a dumb question, and I don't know what that has to do with anything, but I choose to answere water.

Right now I'm sitting outside of the big house waiting for my answere. Since I have ADHD I can't sit still and I've been waiting here for ten minutes.

"Percy" I hear Chiron say behind me.

"Mhmm?" I say as I turn around.

"You've got a different answere. No one at this camp right now has this answere" I got a bit scared, why is he making a big deal out of it? "You got Poseidon"

"Is that bad?" I asked.

"No, it's just that no one at this camp has got it, so you'll be alone in your cabin"

"OK, but can I sleep at other peoples cabins?"

"No, but there is this day, it's one day every week, and you are supposed to sleep in tents in the forest"

"So then you can sleep with anyone you want to?"

"Yes" He just went of. 'Okay' I thought as I went down to the ocean.

* * *

**I don't know if you guys want more, but if you do, feel free to tell me! If you have read my other fanfic, The first time we met, I just want to say that I will take a break from it. Mostly because it didn't turn out like I wanted it to do.**

**~PoseidonsDaughterOfSea**


	2. 2 Chapter - Who is he?

**Annabeth's POV**

I heard from the Stolls that there is cominging another camper, and that he is my age. The first time I visited this camp I was seven. Now I'm 16 which means I've been here 9 years! My best friend Thalia is as old as me. She is together with this guy called Nico. She really loves him, and I can see that he loves her too. He is also one of my best friends too.

As I walk towards The Big House Silena bumps into me.

"Oh, pardon Annabeth, I've just been so busy with helping my mother and stuff like that" Silena mumbled. Her mother is a make-up and Fashion model, which means that her mother is modelling for clothes and new make-up products. Aphrodite, Silena's mother, is really famous. She has to get help from her children, with all the planning and such. Silena is helping her the most, and that's why Silena is really stressed.

"It's fine, I know that you are stressed because it's summer season and that the marked wants new models, and that you mother gets alot of requests on modelling for them" I said. Silena smiled at me.

When I got to The Big House I met Chiron and he told me to go to the meeting room. I've been sitting here for about 2 minutes waiting for something to happen, but I guess that what is going to happen isn't going to happen soon.

After twenty minutes I got tired and started to walk around in the room.

"Annabeth?" I heard Chiron say.

"Mhmm, what is it?" I said back.

"Open the door!" I looked at the door, 'why can't he open it himself?' I went to the door and opened. As the door was opened I took in the situation. Chiron was holding a boy with raven black hair. Looked about my age. He wasn't moving so I guessed he was unconsious.

"Who? What? Why?" I couldn't make a sentence, I just looked at Chiron and the boy.

"Percy Jackson. He hit his head when alot of the students came rushing towards him. He is new." Chiron answered my questions like it was totally normal. "Get some ambrosia and nectar" **(A/N I know that they're not demigods, but they are supposed to act like they are demigods, so they call it ambrosia and nectar. And if there are some other things like that, just remember that they use the words and other stuff like demigods would)** I went to get the ambrosia and nectar. It was on the top shelf next to the fireplace.

"Here" I handed Chiron the Ambrosia first. Chiron made Percy eat the ambrosia and then I handed him the nectar. When Chiron was done with feeding Percy I looked at him.

He had raven black hair that stuck out in every direction, but it looked cute on him. I couldn't see his eyes, but I imagined them, they were a beautiful green color, just like the ocean. He had muscles, not too much, he looked really handsome. Ehhh, wait? Did I just say that? I did not just say that!

I took a look at him and he started to move.

**Percy's POV**

I woke up laying on a table with a girl with curly honey blonde hair and Chiron around me. They looked at me with worried eyes. I thought back to what happened.

_Flashback_

I just got out of The Big House. My answere was totally fine by me. I was staying in the third cabin, Poseidon's cabin. No one else is there, so I will be alone, but that is also fine by me.

When I had put my stuff down I looked around in the cabin.

It was really dusty, but I liked it. The walls were painted in a blueish color with a hint of green. In a corner a trident stood. I took the trident and held it in my hands.

I went back towards The Big House to get my clothes and other stuff. As I walked I saw a bunch of girls running towards me. The girls were getting closer and I started to panic. They looked directly at me. When they were five meters in front of me I felt a push on my right shoulder.

The last thing I saw was that I started to see the ground came closer.

* * *

**A/N**

**I know it was a kind of crappy chapter, but I just thought I would make Percy and Annabeth meet pretty soon. Hope you liked it, because I really liked writing it. C ya'll later!**

**~Poseidonsdaughterofsea**


End file.
